Horton Hears a Who: Happy Happy Jojo
by PotterPhantomKitten
Summary: Dr. Larue comes over to the Mayor's house for a meeting, accidentally leaving a research bottle on a table. When one of Jojo's sisters puts sugar in it and gives it to Jojo, he takes on a VERY different personality...crazily happy. VERY random story.
1. A Formula for Insanity

A/N: Okay, don't ask

**A/N: Okay, don't ask. This is just this REALLY random story I just thought up (it will be more than one chapter). It may be very random, crazy and weird but I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the formula Dr. Larue makes. **

**--**

_Knock knock. _

"I'll get it!" a black haired teenage Who called out as he ran down the stairs. The Who's name was Jojo McDodd, the only son and oldest child of the Mayor of Whoville.

Jojo opened the door to see a pink haired Who in a white lab coat, with large glasses on her face that she often wore when she was doing experiments.

"Hey Dr. Larue!" Jojo said with a slight smile the scientist came into the foyer.

"How are you doing today Jojo?" Dr. Larue asked the teenager. Jojo noticed that she was carrying a small bottle in her hand. "What have you been working on lately?"

"Just a new musical instrument," Jojo said modestly. "It's definitely not as big as the Symphonophone though!"

"If it was, you couldn't fit it in the Observatory!" Dr. Larue laughed. "The Symphonophone was a large musical instrument that took up much of the space in the Observatory, where Jojo worked on his inventions.

"Dr. Larue? Is that you?"

"Yes Mr. Mayor!" Dr. Larue answered as Jojo's father, Ned, entered the room. Dr. Larue had been invited over to discuss her research with Ned, and how her experiments could benefit the people of Whoville.

"Bye Dad!" Jojo called as they walked into the living room. When he got a small but goofy wave from his dad, Jojo went up into his room. He wanted to brainstorm new invention ideas anyway.

However, Jojo failed to notice that Dr. Larue had left her small bottle on the table.

--

Several minutes later, one of Jojo's 7-year-old sisters, Helen, came into the foyer, humming to herself.

"Hey, what's that?" she said as she noticed a small bottle on the foyer table. She stopped humming and looked at it.

"It looks like Who-Cola," she said to herself. "It's probably some that Daddy made to give to Jojo, but he left it on the table! Silly Daddy!"

Helen picked up the bottle and went into the kitchen, placing the bottle on the counter. She got out a glass that said "Who-Cola all over it and poured the mixture into it. Opening one of the cabinets, The young Who rummaged around until she found a package of sugar. "Sugar goes great with Who-Cola!" Helen smiled as she poured the sugar package into the bottle. "At least, I think it does. I had it once and it tasted really good! Jojo should try it too!"

With a huge smile plastered on her face, she went up the stairs (being careful not to spill the drink) and down the hallway to Jojo's room. She tapped a little rhythm on the door.

"Who is it?" Jojo was heard saying through the door.

"It's Helen! I brought you some Who-Cola!"

"Really?" the teenage Who said as he opened the door, staring at his little sister.

"Yup!" Helen said proudly, holding the glass out to him. Dad made it for you!"

"Oh, okay," Jojo said, taking the glass from his little sister. He drank about half of it, then smiled. "Tell Dad thanks for me, okay? I'm kind of busy right now."

Helen shot up her hand in a saluting gesture. "Aye aye, Jojo!" she answered with a laugh, running down the hall.

Jojo smiled and shook his head. _Sisters,_ he thought, drinking the last half of the glass's contents. He placed the empty glass on his worktable cluttered with music CDs and songs he had written.

Suddenly, the Who felt an odd change overcome him. It seemed like the energy of sugar candy times 10. He ran his fingers through his black hair, starting to feel lightheaded.

Then, as suddenly as it came, the dizzy feeling was gone. Another, much stronger feeling had replaced it. It seemed like happiness at first, but he then realized it was something else…something stronger than average everyday happiness. Jojo tore out of his room, sprinting down the hallway with a huge grin on his face.

Whatever this feeling was, it was getting stronger by the second. And Jojo liked it a lot.

--

Just as Dr. Larue and Ned were finishing their talk, several of Ned's 96 daughters ran into the room, all of them talking excitedly.

"Woah, woah, hold it!" Ned waved his hands in a "stop" motion, trying to quiet his daughters down. "What's going on?"

"Jojo said for me to tell you 'thanks for the Who-Cola!'" Helen announced before her sisters could say anything.

Ned arched an eyebrow. "What Who-cola?"

"The one you left on the table for him!" Helen answered, a confused look on her face. "I gave it to him."

"WHAT?!" Dr. Larue suddenly shouted, causing everyone to look at her. "Jojo drank it?!"

"Yeah," Helen said quietly, having a feeling she did something wrong. "I put sugar in it before I gave it to him…"

"Oh no!" Dr, Larue exclaimed, causing everyone to give her nervous looks.

One of the other daughters, Holly, frantically tugged on her father's arm. "I think we need to show you something," she said anxiously. "It's what we came in here to tell you."

Holly led the way through the house into the guest room. Ned and Dr. Larue noticed that several of the other daughters and Sally were all looking upward, their eyes bugged out and their jaws dropped.

When Ned and Dr. Larue looked upward, they took on the same expression. They couldn't believe what they were seeing.

Jojo was swinging back and forth on the chandelier.

**--**

**A/N: Uh oh! Jojo drank Dr. Larue's formula, and now something's happening to him! What exactly did the formula do to Jojo? Tune in next time! **


	2. I'm So Very Happy

A/N: Yeah, when we last left Jojo, he was swinging on the chandelier acting really weird, huh

**A/N: Yeah, when we last left Jojo, he was swinging on the chandelier acting really weird, huh? Oh, and NikChik-11, in response to your review, it didn't JUST make him hyper! Here we'll see exactly what it has done to Jojo! Beware: Jojo turns VERY silly! **

**Disclaimer: I own none of the songs Jojo sings throughout the fic. I make my own variations of some, but that's all I own.**

**--**

Ned stared up in shock at Jojo swinging on the chandelier. "What exactly did that thing do?" he asked Dr. Larue with a confused look on his face.

The scientist took a deep breath. "Well, she said, "I was working on a formula to help depressed Whos become happier." She then turned to Helen. "Exactly how much sugar did you put in it?"

"One of those sugar packets," Helen answered.

"But that's about half a pound of sugar!" Sally cried out in alarm, looking from her daughter to Jojo, still swinging on the chandelier happily.

"That high amount of sugar caused the formula to be enhanced," Dr. Larue continued, becoming increasingly agitated as she looked at Jojo. "And now that Jojo drank it, he's – "

"Acting like a really really hyper 4-year-old who just had five cups of coffee and 3 pounds of sugar," finished Haley, one of Jojo's 13-year-old sisters.

To prove her point, Haley pointed upward to where her brother was swinging on the chandelier. He started to sing as he spun the chandelier faster and faster.

_I believe I can fly!_

_I believe I can touch the sky!_

As he sang those words, just as it seemed like the chandelier was going to fall off the ceiling, Jojo flew into the air and landed on the floor perfectly. "Ta da!" he shouted excitedly with a grin that reminded his parents of three-year-old Jojo when he got a lollipop.

Everyone in the room just stared at him.

Before anyone could stop him, Jojo tore past them and ran into the foyer. He started to sing a different song as he began running all over the place.

_I am very special 'cause there's only one of me!_

_When I feel this happy I feel like I'm flying free!_

_When I'm sad and lonely, I like to sing a song,_

_It cheers me up and shows me that I won't be sad for long!_

As Jojo continued to sing, he climbed up the stairwell and slid down the banister, singing at the top of his lungs.

_I'm so happy, I can barely breathe!_

_Puppy dogs and sugar frogs and kitten's baby teeth!_

"Do you have any idea what he just said?" Holly whispered to her dad.

Ned shook his head. "Not a clue."

As everyone watched Jojo climb up the stairs and slide down the banister multiple times as he sang, he finally ran out of the foyer and into the living room. Jojo took a running leap and jumped on the couch repeatedly like it was a trampoline.

_I'm so very happy that I almost feel crazy!_

_Happy good, anger bad, that's my philosophy!_

"He's definitely right about the crazy thing," one of Jojo's sisters whispered, as several more came in to see what all the hype was about. They came in just as Jojo did a backwards summersault off of the couch, landing perfectly on his feet.

"YES!" Jojo shouted excitedly, punching his fist high into the air. "Score one for Jojo!"

"What is going on here?" Jessica whispered to her mom, but before Sally could reply, Heidi, another one of the 96 daughters who had been there when the whole thing started, spoke up.

"Where were you guys just a minute ago?" she asked with an incredulous look on her face. "You missed all the action. Before Jojo did the summersault off the couch, he was swinging around on the chandelier, sliding down the banister, and bouncing on the couch like it was a trampoline."

"And I'm guessing he was the one singing those random songs too, huh?" Jessica asked, moving her eyes toward Jojo. The teenage Who was now doing a little dance, saying "And Jojo becomes the winner of the Whoville Olympics!"

Ned couldn't help smiling a little at his son's eagerness; he hadn't acted like this since he was 5.

"Jojo!" Haley groaned. She went over and gripped Jojo's hand, trying to stop her brother from becoming more insane than he already was. "This isn't some sort of game!"

To her surprise (and everyone else's) Jojo stopped jumping around for a second and looked surprisingly calm. "I know that," he said slowly, a grin steadily beginning to form on his face again. "Games are about winning, but this is about fun!"

"I doubt you even know what fun is!" Haley shot back. She covered her mouth as she saw Jojo's face break into a wide grin. "Oh no," she whispered to herself.

"Of course I know what fun is!" Jojo protested. Without hesitation, he got up onto the couch again and started to sing.

_F is for Friends who do stuff together,_

_U is for U and me!_

_N is for N-ywhere and N-ytime at all!_

_Down here in the deep blue sea!_

"Uh, Jojo," Jessica started to say, " 'You' doesn't start with a 'U.' "

"And 'anywhere' and 'anytime' don't start with 'N' either," Heidi added, understandably annoyed with Jojo's happy insanity.

"And in case you haven't noticed," Haley said, "we're not underwater!"

Jojo just ignored them as he happily sang the rest of the song while doing cartwheels and summersaults on the couch.

"Don't worry," Dr. Larue whispered to the group as they all leaned in to hear her. "I might be able to come up with a way to get Jojo back to his normal personality once he calms himself down."

"Like that's going to happen anytime soon," Haley said with a roll of her eyes. "Jojo's gone crazy."

Everyone was starting to discuss this remark when Jessica suddenly noticed something was wrong.

"Hey, wait a minute," she said loudly, in order to make her voice heard above the voices of her sisters, her parents, and Dr. Larue, "where'd Jojo go?"

The moment that Jessica uttered that question, everyone stopped talking instantly. It was then that they realized that the teenage, insanely happy Who was no longer in the living room.

The other Whos started to search around the house, calling Jojo's name, when suddenly Haley ran into the foyer and noticed something.

"Oh clover puffs!" Haley half said, half screamed.

Everyone turned and ran into the foyer, finally noticing what Haley was so frantic about.

The front door was wide open.

**--**

**A/N: Oh great! It was bad enough having Jojo all happy-hyper in the house, but now he's gone outside and other Whos will probably take notice! Whoville might see a bit of craziness soon! See ya next chapter! Read and review! **

**Songs used: **

"**I Believe I Can Fly" – not sure who sings it (unedited by me) **

"**The Happy Song" – Liam Lynch (some song lyrics of it edited by me) **

"**The F.U.N. Song" – Spongebob Squarepants (unedited by me) **


	3. Trashin' the Town

A/N: Okay everyone, I know I REALLY need to update my other stories (and I will ASAP

**A/N: Okay everyone, I know I REALLY need to update my other stories (and I will ASAP!), but I was feeling like writing something random, so I'm updating this sooner! Okay, so when we last left Jojo, the front door was open, indicating that he had gone outside. Looks like his hyperness is going to get out to all of Whoville, huh? And I think I should tell you which song is in this chapter ahead of time, so you can watch a video of it before/while you read the part in the fanfic. That way, you'll get a feel for what is happening! Anyway, the main song used is "Trashin' the Camp" from the movie "Tarzan." I think you can guess what happens!;)**

**--**

Jessica's jaw instantly dropped as she stared at the open door. "Oh great!" she shouted. "Jojo's gone, he's loose!" She turned to Dr. Larue with an anxious look on her face. "What are we going to do?!"

Dr. Larue took a deep breath. "We're going to calm down and look for Jojo. Then we'll try to find a way to calm him down so I can find a cure." She forced a smile in an attempt to hide her nervousness.

"Like that's ever going to happen," Casey, one of the 12-year-old sisters, muttered with a roll of her eyes. She walked out of the house, followed by her sisters, her parents, and Dr. Larue. "Jojo's so hyper that you'd have to give me 100 pieces of cotton candy to get me like that!"

"Don't worry Casey," Sally assured her daughter, "we'll get Jojo under control. Despite her words, they could see that even she was concerned.

Ned was about to reply, but stopped when he noticed something peculiar about Whoville. Everyone, seeing Ned's expression, looked around too. Whoville was quiet. Too quiet.

"Where'd everyone go?"

--

"Okay everyone, did you all get the necessary supplies?"

"Yeah Jojo," a blue-furred 15-year-old Who named Eric replied, carrying a variety of kitchen utensils. "I've got the pots, pans, plates, and silverware."

"I managed to find an old typewriter in my basement," said Silvia, one of Jojo's friends. "Why exactly are we doing this again?"

"It's a surprise for my family!" Jojo exclaimed with a huge grin on his face.

Eric and Silvia looked at each other and shrugged. Jojo was their friend, but they had never seen him act like this.

Jojo turned to the large assemblage of Whos around, him, each of them having brought different objects (including beakers and test tubes from Who U) and arranged them in a certain pattern. "Okay everyone!" he exclaimed with an enthusiastic smile plastered onto his face, "Ready?"

"Ready!" everyone said in unison.

Jojo typed away on the typewriter, turning with a nod to Eric, who smashed a plate onto the ground. The two did the same as before, with Silvia ripping a page from a Whostory book.

"Yeah!" Jojo exclaimed, typing frantically on the typewriter. "Haha!" Jojo laughed with a goofy grin as the typewriter dinged. "Ding! I love that part!"

Soon, others joined in, banging a clothesline in a rhythmic tune, shaking silverware and soap-flake boxes. A Who named Tanya blew into a horn attached to a small pipe, making a noise much like a saxophone.

"Oh yeah!" Jojo grinned as the symphony began to turn itself into a jazzy type rhythm. "Stay with me everyone!" he shouted with a smile as he noticed his family and Dr. Larue come toward them with shocked expressions on their faces. "I feel something happening here!"

Jojo proudly began to scat-sing.

_Shooby doop dobby dop dobby doop dobby dah dah do dah dop!_

_Shooby doop dobby dop dobby doop dobby dah dah do dah dop!_

Getting into the swing of things, everyone else started joining Jojo in scat-singing.

_Shooby doop dobby dop dobby doop dobby dah dah do dah dop!_

_Do BAP she doo! WHOO!_

"Holy clover puffs!" Haley screeched. "What are Jojo and everyone doing to Whoville?!"

She got her answer when Jojo beat on a teacup set, followed by someone else ramming on the beakers and test tubes from Who U, finishing of with a swipe that smashed them to bits.

"That was my equipment!" Dr. Larue cried out, her eyes widened.

"Jojo!" Ned called. "Please stop this!"

Jojo's only reply, however, was an energetic banging of pots and pans hanging from a rope tied to two posts. Other Whos were banging rhythms on pots and pans in a square around Jojo.

"Yeah!" the young Who shouted as he punched his fist in the air. Now they were getting somewhere!

"Wait a minute," Sally said in a curious tone as she looked closer, "aren't some of those _our_ pots and pans, Ned?!"

Ned only gave a stunned nod, unable to speak.

Almost faster than anyone could blink, Jojo scampered over to a skeleton model and made it's hands clap in a funky beat, before using his own hand to smack the head off. Other Whos reached up and banged it with spoons as it flew by.

"That's the model skeleton Mr. Whosky had in science class!" Jenny shrieked. Jenny was in 5th grade at Whovia Elementary, and science was her favorite subject. She had memorized the parts of that skeleton model like the back of her hand, and now her brother had ruined it. "I'll get you for that, Jojo!"

The insanely hyper Who went on to punching and kicking a dresser, a chair, and a mirror while saying "Bum! Bum, bum! Bum, bum!"

Eric and Silvia repeatedly jumped on a ladder that was perched on a box, as if it were a sea-saw. As they did so, Jojo cartwheeled by with pots on his hands and feet.

One right after the other, the Whos banged pipes, books, and other items onto the ground, with Jojo grinning from ear to ear.

Haley put her hands on her face and closed her eyes. "Can this get any worse?!" she mumbled to herself. She opened her eyes and noticed that at least 60 of her sisters had joined in on the party. Even her dad!

"Jojo's disease is spreading!" Jessica moaned. "It's contagious!"

Everyone in on the party, including many of Jojo's siters and his dad, scat-sang along with Jojo.

_Shooby doop dobby dop dobby doop dobby dah dah do dah dop!_

_Shooby doop dobby dop dobby doop dobby dah dah do dah dop!_

Jojo grinned as he watched his dad break-dancing next to him, then scat-sang some more.

_Wah wah ba doo what wha!_

"AH!" Jessica exclaimed suddenly, making Haley look up in alarm.

"What is it?" Haley asked nervously.

Jessica pointed down. "My foot is tapping!" She suddenly got a small grin on her face as she went over to join in on the fun, with most of the other remaining sisters finally joining in.

Haley groaned as she realized that nearly all of her sisters - and, now that she looked again, her mom as well – were all scat-singing and dancing along with Jojo.

_Do BAP she doo! WHOO!_

_Do BAP she doo! WHOO! WHOO!_

_Do BAP she doo! WHOO! WHOO!_

_Do BAP she doo!_

_WHOO!_

She looked at how much Whoville was trashed, and how crazy everyone was acting, and slammed her head in her hands repeatedly.

However, it was then she noticed something else besides the shocked looks on the faces of her remaining sane sisters and Dr. Larue. One of her sisters – Lucy – was holding a video camera.

Haley allowed a mischievous grin to cross her face. "For once," she whispered to herself, "something good is coming out of this."

**--**

**Well, there's the next chapter! Poor Haley, feeling like the sanity of Whoville has dropped! By the way, the phrase that Jessica says at the beginning of the chapter is from "The Road to El Dorado." Oh, and I promise to update my other fics as soon as I can! Read and review! Feel free to draw any pictures!**


	4. Back to Normal?

A/N: Well, as much as I hate to say it, this is the last chapter of the fic…but that doesn't mean that it's an end to the

**A/N: Well, as much as I hate to say it, this is the last chapter of the fic…but that doesn't mean that it's an end to the insanity! By the way, I had to watch the "Trashin' the Camp" scene about 100 times on Youtube to get the images and the lyrics right! Anyway, the songs in this chapter are called "Find Your Voice," from The Fairly OddParents, and "The Llama Song". During "Find Your Voice", the bold part is Ned singing, the italicized part is Jojo singing, and the bold italics are both singing together. Well, on with the insanity! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Dr. Larue's formula thing, and my own characters, Eric and Silvia. **

**--**

With the song finally over, the Whos proceeded to gather up the objects they had brought out. This included, in some cases, picking up the pieces to what had been destroyed.

"Mom?" Haley asked curiously as everyone finally stopped singing, "did you catch Jojo's disease too?"

Sally shifted the pots and pans she was carrying so they didn't fall to the ground. "Haley, your brother doesn't have a disease. And I was just joining in to get back some of our stuff."

"Are you kidding, Sally?!" Ned asked, smiling as he looked over at Jojo. "That was fun!"

Sally gave her husband an exasperated sigh. "Ned, I know you're having fun with this, but we need to get Jojo back to normal somehow."

Ned laughed slightly, and then let the goofy grin on his face dissipate. Sally was right. As much fun as Jojo was having, it was getting to the point where he was being destructive.

"Dr. Larue," Haley ran up to the scientist with a hopeful expression on her face, "have you created a cure for Jojo's hyperness?"

Dr. Larue shook her head. "I haven't been able to create a formula that will get him back to normal."

"What?!" Lucy exclaimed, having turned off her video camera, "you mean we're going to be stuck with crazy, hyper, insane Jojo forever?!"

"I didn't say that." Dr. Larue smiled, but it was more of a nervous smile. "The only way we could get him to return to his old self," she went on, "is if we did something that connects to both his old and new personalities."

"But how are we going to – " Haley started to say before stopping herself. It was almost as if a bulb had lit up over her head like in those cartoons. "I've got it!" She turned to her parents and Dr. Larue with an excited glance. "What's one thing that Jojo likes, even in his hyper state? Music!"

"Haley," Ned said with a confused look on his face, "I don't see where you're going with – " Ned never finished his sentence, for he had the "light-bulb effect" too. "I've got an idea!"

--

"Hey, Jojo!"

"Yeah, Dad?" Jojo responded, still having that wild-eyed expression on his face as he jumped all over Whoville Square's fountain. "You have got to try this! It's so fun!"

Ned ran up to his son, grinning. "Come on, I've got something even more fun than that!"

"Oh boy!" Jojo exclaimed, doing a perfectly executed summersault off the fountain with a crazy, wild laugh. "What is it?!" He bounced around his dad in anticipation as if he were a hyper rabbit. "Is it seeing who can run across Whoville the fastest? I bet I'd win, I feel as if I could run to the observatory and back in about 3 seconds!" He ran around crazily as if to prove his point. "Tell me, tell me! Please?!"

Ned laughed, smiling at his son's enthusiasm. "It's a surprise!"

"Well then what are we waiting around here for?!" Jojo exclaimed, staring at his dad as if his head had turned into a fly. He tugged on his dad's arm in a way that reminded Ned of Jojo wanting to open Christmas presents when he was younger. "Where is it?! What is it?! I _need_ to know!"

Ned smiled gently at his son, leading him. "It's over this way."

Jojo grinned and started singing another song while jumping on various items on the way.

_Here's a llama, there's a llama,_

_And another little llama._

_Fuzzy llama, funny llama,_

_Llama, llama, duck!_

_Llama, llama, cheesecake, llama,_

_Tablet, brick, potato, llama,_

_Llama, llama, mushroom, llama,_

_Llama, llama, duck!_

_I was once a treehouse,_

_I lived in a cake!_

_But I never saw the way,_

_the orange slayed the rake!_

_I was only three years dead,_

_But it told a tale._

_And now listen, little child,_

_To the safety rail!_

_Did you ever see a llama,_

_Kiss a llama, on the llama,_

_Llama's llama, tastes of llama,_

_Llama, llama, duck!_

_Half a llama, twice the llama,_

_Not a llama, farmer, llama,_

_Llama in a car, alarm a llama,_

_Llama, duck!_

_Is that how it's told now?_

_Is it all so old?_

_Is it made of lemon juice?_

_Doorknob, ankle, cold!_

_Now my song is getting thin,_

_I've run out of luck!_

_Time for me to retire now,_

_And become a duck!_

"QUACK!" Jojo exclaimed at the end, grinning up at his dad crazily.

Ned, who had been listening to the song as he led Jojo to the surprise, couldn't help laughing out loud. "Jojo, where'd you learn that?"

"It was on this video on Whotube," Jojo exclaimed, "I added the 'QUACK' part myself though!"

Ned laughed again. "You've got to show me that sometime!" His expression turned a little more serious. "Jojo. We're there."

Jojo looked around excitedly "Really?! Where?!" Suddenly, he saw it: a large stage, with bright spotlights shining down on it. "Wow! Is that the surprise?!"

Ned nodded affirmatively. "Now, come on, son!"

Jojo watched with excitement as his dad sprang up onto the stage. The music started and, with everyone watching, Ned started to sing.

**When no one will listen,**

**To what you want to say.**

**You're too small, too young,**

**You haven't begun,**

**To learn the games that they play.**

**Don't sit around just wishin'**

**For it to be a better day!**

**Speak up, be heard, if you don't say a word,**

**Everything will stay the same way!**

**If you want to change the way your life's arranged,**

**Then you have that choice,**

**To be the star, that you know you are,**

**Be loud, be proud, and rejoice!**

**And find your voice!**

**Just find your voice!**

**You know you got that choice!**

**Now go find your voice!**

Jojo's eyes widened in excitement. He knew this song! He ran up to the stage, jumping on it and getting his turn with the microphone. He gave his friends Eric and Silvia a smile as he started to sing the next part.

_You see a girl,_

_That you know you want to meet!_

_C'mon, stop messing around,_

_Get up off your feet!_

_She might see inside of you,_

_The boy you never knew!_

_He was in there all the time,_

_Now just let him through!_

_If you want to change the way your life's arranged,_

_Then you have that choice,_

_To be the star, that you know you are,_

_Be loud, be proud, and rejoice!_

_And find your voice!_

_Just find your voice!_

_You know you got that choice!_

_Now go find your voice!_

It was at that point that Ned noticed something: the wild, hyper, crazy look in Jojo's eyes was gone. Jojo, through the powerful effect of music, and how much that song spoke to him, had finally gotten back to normal. Grinning in delight at his dad, Jojo nodded as they both started singing together.

_**Where could it be now?**_

_**Find your voice!**_

_**Now just find your voice!**_

_**(Anybody seen it?)**_

_**You got that choice!**_

_**(Got that choice!)**_

_**Now find your voice!**_

_**(Come on and find your voice!)**_

_**Find your voice!**_

_**Just find your voice!**_

_**(Do do, duh da da!)**_

_**You got that choice!**_

_**Gotta find your voice now!**_

_**Find your, find your, voice!**_

Jojo and his dad smiled as they hugged one another, everyone applauding at their performance.

"Come on, Jojo," Ned said, ruffling his son's black hair, "I think it's about time we went back home!"

--

"I'm glad you're finally back to normal, Jojo!" Haley said in relief back at the house, "I was practically going insane with you going insane!" She sat down on the couch next to her brother.

Jojo laughed. "Honestly, I can't believe I did that either. Note to self: never drink anything Helen gives me!"

Lucy came into the room with a mischievous look on her face, directed at Jojo.

Jojo looked at her and frowned. "What's with the face?"

"Well, I have to tell you," Lucy said with a smile at Haley, "your crazy antics did give me hilarious video footage!"

Jojo stared at her in shock. "WHAT?!"

Lucy laughed at her brother's reaction. "I filmed everything! You're crazyness in the house, what you did with all that stuff in Whoville, when you did the whole concert thing, even when you sang the Llama Song!"

"But only dad was there when I sang that!" Jojo protested.

"I was there too, I just followed you!" Lucy laughed and held up a tape. "I got it all on tape!"

Jojo glared. "Give me that tape, now!"

"Oh," Haley laughed, "we don't need the tape anymore!"

"What are you – " Jojo started, but stopped. He looked from Haley to Lucy, and his eyes narrowed. "No. You didn't!"

"We put it on Whotube!" Lucy and Haley said at the same time.

Jojo leaped up from the couch it outrage. "I'm going to KILL you for that!"

Haley and Lucy ran out of the room as Jojo ran after them. Despite the fact that Jojo was smaller, Haley and Lucy both knew that their brother was strong and fast.

Lucy turned to Haley as they ran. "Do you think we could get a formula from Dr. Larue to stop him being mad at us?"

Haley shook her head. "Don't count on it."

**--**

**A/N: Well, there you go! That's the end of the – oh, wait! There's still one more thing…**

**--**

**Epilouge**

Jojo checked the clock in the kitchen. 11:40pm. _Everyone should be asleep by now,_ he thought to himself. He started singing.

_I'm so very special, 'cause there's only one of me!_

_Happy good, anger bad, that's my philosophy!_

_I am happy! I am good! I am – "_

Jojo suddenly stopped singing and turned around, noticing his mom standing in the doorway of the kitchen. Startled, he quickly spoke out. "I am…I am _out of here!_" He quickly hurried out of the kitchen and ran up to his room.

Sally turned her gaze toward Jojo's room as she shook her head and sighed. It had seemed that Jojo had gone back to normal.

But suddenly she remembered a quote from an old TV show: _With every formula, there are aftereffects._

**--**

**A/N: Okay, now it's REALLY the end! It seems like Jojo didn't quite go all the way back to normal, huh? In case you're wondering, yes, I am making a sequal to this! Hope you enjoyed! Read and review!**


End file.
